<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wattson in the Wastes by SAWF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518273">Wattson in the Wastes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF'>SAWF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal on Human, Impregnation, Knotting, Mindbreak, Other, Oviposition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst the cursed sand dunes of Kings Canyon, in search of a priceless relic, Wattson encounters some trouble when performing what was thought to be basic recon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wattson in the Wastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The delicate sways of tattered fabric and sand brushing against the glass doors did little to silence the gnarled growls and scraps of claws that loomed outside the dilapidated building Wattson found herself trapped in. The static scientist found herself surrounded by cursed packs of prowlers that caught wind of her presence, circling the building she hunkered in, cautiously eyeing the electric fences she had hurriedly put up. </p><p>	Their numbers dwarfed the remaining ammunition she had with her. The mission was only to establish a landing zone and ward off the perimeter, but the amount of  packs that had gathered once she touched ground was greatly exceeding their expected numbers. Coupled with the bulk of her comm equipment being scavenged by the outlandish beasts. The amount of power she could push through her fences dwindled the further they had to reach. Unfortunately, without any batteries to help fuel her last stand, there was no telling how long she had to wait until rescue came. The small radio she had on her person was lost to the shadows outside her holdout, swept into the dunes between the silhouettes of countless creatures. Wattson found herself at an impasse: lower her defenses to make a break for better cover or keep the grid up and risk becoming stranded.</p><p>	The scraping of jagged claws on metal broke Wattson into a cold sweat as her hands shakily fiddled with another electrical node. Taking inventory, she theorized one more circuit was all she could spare. If she could get a clear sky, she would be able to reach her teammates and request a pickup. However, the doors couldn't hold the ravenous beasts back much longer. The hinges strained against the weight of the creatures; they were weary of the electrical webs that covered the walls, but as certain as a spider determining when to capture its prey. She was stuck with them, despite whatever barriers she could construct.</p><p>	The RE-45 Wattson had on the counter was never beyond an arm's reach away. However with her work as the sole reason of her being there, the scientist resigned her full attention from her firearm, a regretful outcome as Wattson's fears came to fruition. Shattering glass and jagged metal exploded in a horrific cacophony, nearly knocking the scientist out of her seat as she clambered for her weapon. A pair of piercing cries were spaced between the pauses in automatic fire. Wattson's aim was skewed by the blue haze from her remaining fences, but the affirming hits of bullets through meat signaled she at least hit some of her marks. However, the horde of beasts had found their way in, and the woman simply didn't have enough bullets at her disposal.</p><p>	A harrowing click from her pistol indicated it was empty, and seeing the growing pack draw in on her, Wattson tried to swat them away with what she had left. The folding chair merely dazed the prowler in front as it bounced off its head, and what few fences she had remaining were guarding the other locked doors, ensuring there was only one escape route.</p><p>	“Papa, see me through this...”</p><p>	With the remaining space shriveling up, Wattson found herself backed into a corner – the demon spawn pushing her further into the building when the hound in front suddenly lurched, swiping its large claws at the scientist who shrieked as she tried to dodge. One of its nails managed to catch the seam of her suit running up her thigh, ripping the garment and opening up a massive gap that ran from her right calf to her waist, revealing her pearly skin to the elements. It glowed in the luminescent hum of her walls, standing out amidst the dreary metallic walls and desks, catching the murky eyes of the group of beasts.</p><p>	A phantom gasp was caught at Wattson's lips; frozen in fear at the pause in their advance, she didn't dare do anything sudden that would cause them to attack. However, feeling the air on her bare skin, coaxing up between her thighs, brought her to instinctively cover her womanhood and the hint of bush that adorned it. The shredded flaps were useless now; little more than frayed cloth. She brought a shaking hand to her chest to steady the beating, watching as the creatures grew closer. One growled lowly, reverberating in its throat as it loomed in, raising its head to survey her. It turned its head curiously, before its muzzle centered towards her exposed extremity. Hot breaths tickled her skin, but the proximity was bringing the scientist to the brink of hysterics. Trailing up her leg, the prowler then found a remarkable interest in what she had underneath her hand.</p><p>	Pushing against her fingers, Wattson tried to tuck them between her thighs, but the beast growled fiercer, causing her to draw back, but allowing it to inhale her vapors deeply. Wattson nearly jumped, gasping at the leathery creature's sudden intrusion. It was foreign, literally alien, yet its aggression seemed sated.</p><p>	At least until its mouth opened.</p><p>	A slithering tendril had lapped at her lower lips, slipping around bared fangs as it tasted her sweat and flavor from wearing her suit this whole time.</p><p>	“H-Hah-!?” The scientist peeped, her eyes racing from target to target; all of them keeping a steady watch on her, gauging her reactions. She didn't dare try to swat the beast away for fear of evoking an outburst, but she couldn't have it keep going as it dared.</p><p>	It lapped at her like a dog to a bowl of water – savoring the allure as it reached out, licking her thighs and the mound that sported a patch of blonde. Wattson felt her face heat up from the unneeded attention and the knots in her stomach told her to run, but her knees became the consistency of rubber. She winced and peered down at the animal helping itself to her loins. What concerned her the most now was the sensation it was able to incite in her; sensations she had only been able to coax from herself with some privacy and a bit of electrical engineering involved.</p><p>	The primal, carnal intentions of the prowler were lost to the scientist, who winced and flinched each time its tongue dragged along a sensitive portion of her body. It felt like a sloppy vine rubbing against the folds that held within her most private regions. She reckoned she could hear it pant excitedly as it continued to lick her when it pulled away for a moment, then opened its maw to insert its tongue  directly into her slick, pink walls.</p><p>	“Haaah-!AHHH!!” Wattson shrieked, her eyes growing wide feeling the foreign appendage grinding against her insides. Her juices coated the beasts tongue with a savory tang that only made it crave more of her. It grunted and growled, rocking its neck against her crotch as the scientist tried to find something to hang on to. Liquid flowed down her thighs, sending goosebumps up her spine as her exposed leg felt much colder with the steel wall behind her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again, but just as she felt it was becoming too much to handle, it pulled away once more, licking its lips of her essence.</p><p>	Wattson dropped to her knees, sweating and panting like a hot mess. Her body felt confined inside the suit, but she knew it was all she had to keep her body still somewhat protected. With half-opened eyes she caught the same prowler approaching her. She thought it was moving in for the kill as it bared its teeth again, but it merely pushed her over to the floor, using its body to keep her from getting up. She grunted from the force of being knocked over until she saw the large, swollen appendage hanging mere inches over her groin, drooling an excessive amount of clear fluid over her bushel of hair.</p><p>	“Hah-!?” Wattson gawked at the swinging meat that loomed ominously close to her womanhood, drenching it in alien fluid that began to warm and slightly numb her lower lips. Its trunk was comparable to the side of her calf, which swelled into a red bulb which throbbed in tandem with its pulse. The rest of its shaft consisted of a thick base narrowing into a pointed tip that oozed the clear, sticky goop that began to pool where Wattson's thighs rubbed together.</p><p>	The scientist, sensing the prowler's intentions, kicked and swung her arms out, hoping to dissuade the animal from having its way with her, but the beast's massive weight, coupled with its claws pushing her shoulders into the floor, gave her little in the way of any advantage.</p><p>	“Nnn-nice boy!! Buh-b--bon garçon!!" Unfortunately, her pleas fell on the unwavering ears of a creature with mere primal desires in mind.</p><p>	Lowering itself on its rear legs, the prowler lined up its shaft to Wattson's quivering womanhood as she strained to keep its underbelly from pressing too hard on top of her. The fact she had her legs spread apart to try and push herself away only became evident as she felt its slender tip playing around the petals that concealed her nethers.</p><p>	“H-Hey! Hold on just a se-!”</p><p>	Her face went blank as the monstrous appendage found its way past her folds and into her depths, pressing apart her pink walls as it filled her to capacity and them some until its tip pressed snuggly against her cervix. The excess fluid stained her insides, spreading the numbing warmth deeper into her body. A grunt was caught in Wattson's throat as she felt her most personal parts being pushed aside to make way for more of this animal's mass. Despite her eyes losing focus, she bore her teeth and tried to kick away, or at the very least prevent the alien from violating her even further, but the loss of feeling in her legs made it near impossible. </p><p>	Dropping its weight again, even more of its girth pushed through, ushering another violent grunt from the electrician, who now had her arms wrapped around the beast's underbody for mere leverage. The prowler panted, already exherting itself to mate with the foreign body. Its scaly exterior gave Wattson enough to grip onto, but its hulking physique in comparison to her own meant she was along for the ride.</p><p>	Another shocked cry filled the room as it pushed in again. Wattson could feel the excess fluids dribbling out of her stretched cunt and run down the split between her cheeks. She grew worried her body was becoming accustomed to its girth; accustomed to becoming this creature's lover. Each pulse that ran through it rocked her own body and made her loins flush with heat. The juices spilling out of her were not just the beast's.</p><p>	The prowler's timing was rough; inconsistant, but constant. It would continue to pull out and shove itself back in with little regard to the wailing underneath it, to the hands rapping at its sides, or the heels digging into its hindquarters.</p><p>	Wattson knew her body couldn't hold out as long as the creature's. Her brain rattled with solutions to get her out, but they all circled around the image of her getting this animal off faster, an idea that she was ashamed to admit didn't entirely disgust her. She was fraught with shame for allowing these thoughts to come to fruition, and yet her body seemed to absentmindedly steer towards them. Her face burned imagining what this scene must look like, what she must look like.</p><p>	The electrical engineer found herself cradling the massive beast as it ground its engorged knot against her weary opening, rimming the circumference with their combined sticky nectar. </p><p>	“Oh no, no no no no no!!” A series of shaking gasps trickled past Wattson's lips as they parted, feeling it ever-so-slightly begin to push past her lower folds, stretching her body beyond what she could imagine it could muster. “M-m-mon Dieu!!” The beast would hold a steady pressure against her, trying to push past her entrance, then retract and give her a moment to barely breath life back into her lungs before it ground into her again. It was like a child testing the limits of shoving a block into the wrong-shaped hole; testing to see exactly how far in it could get before it broke.</p><p>	It happened all at once. The only thing that muffled Wattson's voice from shredding the metal plating off the walls was the creature's body laying itself over her. In between her legs, the balloon had finally made it through. The engineer's body tried desperately to expel the foreign obstruction, but it remained firmly in place. She could feel its swollen meat even push past her cervix; the tip seemed perfectly in place, as if it was kissing her from the inside. It sealed their juices into her, mixing into a concoction that already dampened the pain and shock she was experiencing. Her muscles already were soothed by the intense mass pushing them apart, but her body still remained rigid, and her attention was focused solely on what was now residing inside her.</p><p>	“Y-y-y-you're in my stomach; I can feel you in there! Merde, mon estomac-!! Tu es dans mon ventre!!”</p><p>	Mercifully, the prowler seemed satisfied enough to allow Wattson a brief period to grow accustomed to the fleshy spade pressing against her walls. Panting over her, she could barely make out its tongue waving out of its jaw like a dog in play.</p><p>	Attempts to swallow the dread building in her throat were near impossible as she found it too dry to even cry out any further. Repeated efforts to push her assailant away were met with indifference. Even if she could make the beast lose interest, there was no way she could detach herself from it in this manner. Each time it happened to move its paws or haunches, she could feel the reverberations of its muscles through her entrance and forcing her to brace against any other twists that threatened to split her in two.</p><p>	Wattson dropped her head back, trying to slow her breaths and think clearly, but in the shadowy miasma that seemed to follow the herd was another one looming close. The markings on its thick scales mimicked that of the one currently on top of the electrician, but less bold. What was clear, however, was its swinging genitals that loomed closer with each unyielding step. Wattson gasped, grinding her nails against the metal floor and attempting to use her feet once again for leverage, but finding none. The beast had neared where she was until the one that had laid claim to her growled viciously at its adversary. In turn, the approaching prowler responded by baring its fangs and extending the plates that made up its hindquarters, resembling some horrendous flower.</p><p>	Wattson couldn't believe her luck. Of all the things to happen she would be caught up in a mating dispute between two vicious predators. Each low growl from the one on top of her reverberated into her body, massaging her insides to where she found it even more unnervingly non-revolting.</p><p>	Growing more agitated, the prowler over top of her cried out, and with one of its large paws, unsheathed its claws, and lashed out. The encroaching one stood back on its hind legs, taken aback by the aggression. Upside down, Wattson could see it swaying back, along with its swollen jewels. She was mesmerized by the display of territorial behavior between the two males, but also in the copious amounts of precum it was also leaking. The sudden jolt of motion saw its cock bounce up; and with it, numerous ropes of clear fluid splashed Wattson on her bare face and cheeks. The initial impact made her flinch; it was thick and smelled heavily of fish, but the warmth it gave didn't recede in the night air. It wasn't until the engineer tried to wipe it off did she find some had landed in her mouth.</p><p>	“This is...gelée?!” Spitting it out only made her lips and tongue tingle with the same confusing, titillating warmth that was plaguing her loins and now also spreading along where it smeared against her face. The taste lingered on her tongue, despite her efforts to rid her mouth of it.</p><p>	In the midst of all this, the two prowlers were still bickering. The opposing one was still trying to move in, despite repeated warnings not to intervene. Wattson grunted, feeling the knot tug, as if it was trying to pull out her entire uterus. It only narrowed slightly from the base of the knot to where it emerged from the prowler's groin, but behind it was a sack that gripped the woman with dread. The constant movement and grinding was stirring something behind where its tip was prodding her cervix. The ring was too welcoming to the massive intruder, which still continued to spew its alien contents against it. Each sharp turn or jerk, Wattson winced and felt more of the liquid slip out. Between her cheeks was smeared with the sticky substance which seemed to liquify when in contact with a warmer surface and acted as a practical lubricant.</p><p>	“But if it was just for this creature to make it easier to inseminate its mates, why this much?!” Wattson thought to herself, clenching her teeth and wrapping her arms around the beast to keep it from wrenching her walls around anymore. The pain was gone, but what replaced it was even more worrying to the scientist, who could feel her resolve and reasoning begin to slip. Deducing this as an effect of exposure to the copious amounts of precum the beasts excreted, it was merely them pumping her body with so much that was coercing her mind to humor the idea that this felt good.</p><p>	It was only then Wattson realized that the aggressor had joined the remaining pack that had charged in earlier in the corner. Their blue, shimmering eyes like the fog over a lake watched over her and the assumed alpha prowler who howled, its cry bouncing off the metallic walls. Wattson gasped, sensing now that they were waiting for something when it suddenly hit her.</p><p>	Or at least, it hit her entrance where the beast and her met.</p><p>	A solid, dense mass rubbed against her worn opening. She could feel it making its way through the predator's organ, before resting inside of its engorged knot, slightly expanding it and increasing the amount of drool Wattson found was dribbling down the corners of her mouth. Without warning, it began to push again, moving the engineer's entire body, who could only yell out in response. But what was fits and cries of resilience and uncertainty before were more passionate. She had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from hearing her own moans. It was disgusting, it was degrading, but it caressed her body in ways she had not thought were possible.</p><p>	Wattson looked up, once again using her arm as leverage. She could see the mighty creature growl lowly in its throat. Its hips were grinding more rhythmically and gently. It was behaving differently.</p><p>	The reasoning quickly dawned on her.</p><p>	“Ovipositor...” The words traced her lips just as she glanced down at her stomach. Underneath, she could feel the tip of the prowler's cock push against her cervix once more. However, something larger began moving through the narrowed tip that rose through until they both were pressed against the entrance to her uterus. Out of sheer instinct, she slapped a hand over where she felt it moving higher in her body. Grimacing, she cried out in desperation.</p><p>	“Non non non, none of that! None of that!! Sors-le! Sors-le de moi!!” The prowler's grinding continued, coercing the mass and even more fluid to aid it in finding a new home within the woman. She tried to reach down and grab at its base, hoping she could muster the strength to pull out its embedded balloon, but the angle she was at, and just how much of it was inside her proved it to be impossible.</p><p>	Opening its jaws, the beast let out a throaty groan. Wattson could feel her body giving way under her fingers, her inner parts were swaying from the effects of this foreign intruder.</p><p>	“Non! Non non non-! It can't fit-!! IT CANNOT FI-!!” With a final push, the smooth mass had pushed past her inner ring, resting now within the confines of her body. The sensation created such a haywire of hormones that Wattson's eyes rolled into her head. The world grew hazy as a new weight entered her stomach. “You-y-y-y-you-!” She tried to refocus herself. Her labia flushed a deep crimson and her clit unsheathed. Her body was betraying her senses. A deep pressure from her loins emanated from where the egg had been injected and seemed to be traveling down the path of the beast's cock. She tried to fight it away, flexing her abdomen, but another dull weight began to travel up through the prowler's length.</p><p>	“No...no way...” Wattson's jaw dropped as the beast responded with another series of grunts. The excess fluid guided another egg through before depositing it inside the electrician's body, giving the one from before a friend before yet another familiar mass slipped through her lower lips. “STOP-!” She cried, but another pump saw her stomach filled with even more. The gyrations and pulses had pushed her over the edge. The tears welling in her eyes streamed down her cheeks and met the drool that continued to dribble down her chin. However, the world had gone quiet. Wattson's mind had become a flurry of betrayed reasoning and desire. Her hips began to grind, eliciting her orgasm to proceed even harder. The motions only allowed the prowler to push in even more eggs, which in turn intensified and elongated her condition. </p><p>	Wattson's back arched, and her hands gripped the empty air in front of her chest. The density of her uterus grew with each sudden expansion of her cervix, the prowler had plenty to spare. What remaining strength her lower muscles had clamped down with each pulse that shot through her vaginal walls, sucking in both eggs and more of its fluids that filled her entire stomach with warmth. Her asshole puckered as a continuous stream of the clear sap ran through her cheeks, acting like webbing as it stuck to her buttocks each time her hips shot up.</p><p>	Her lips parted for a passionate wail, but no sounds were uttered. Her eyes were shrouded in the shadows that arched from one side of the building to the other. The frantic panting from the group of prowlers were all that remained as the alpha prowler pumped in one last offspring. It was spent. Its sack was noticeably smaller, having dispensed its cache into the now convulsing woman. Its eyes drooped, clearly exhausted from the effort.</p><p>	Seeing its chance, the prowler from before had emerged and wandered over. It sniffed the floor cautiously as it got closer; its growing rod emerging from its sheath as it loomed near the two. Sensing a threat, the alpha stood back up, growing as the petals on its hindquarters also began to extend. That is, until a fit of giggling emerged from underneath it.</p><p>	“You two are like arguing schoolboys!” Wattson laughed haughtily. She waved her hand, still on her back, while the other one rested on her stomach; swollen and teeming with primordial life. Her abdomen had smooth lumps where the clutch of eggs pushed against her inner walls. Amidst the dozens of eggs now residing inside her, the warming fluid still filled her body with exuberant sensations as the added weight continued to cause her senses to flutter.</p><p>	Beckoning the other prowler closer, Wattson laid a hand underneath its package, giving it some light tugs as it panted happily until her glove was stained with the translucent goop. Marveling at how it collected, she rubbed it along her face before sucking the remnants off her fingers, giggling absentmindedly before waving the creature off with a wet, sticky kiss on the tip of its cock.<br/>\<br/>	The beast still embedded in her merely huffed as it dug its paws into the ground and began to move, growling for the pack to get to its feet and follow its lead. Still stuck to its inflated knot, Wattson found herself being pulled along with it, her laughter filling the haunted walls as the rest of the group followed them out into the wastes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>